One Brotherhood, One Team
by jakesmoshdragon21
Summary: Two Brothers, Alan and Troy Evans, have graudated through almost a year of cruel training and harsh discipline at the Performance Center. From two young children that grew up in the Jersey Shore to being a pair of young men, they shall make their mark through the training grounds of NXT to the big leagues of the Main Roster
1. New NXT Team

New NXT Team

On the official WWE website, NXT General Manager William Regal is seen backstage going to make an announcement.

William Regal: Greetings, WWE Universe, I am NXT General Manager William Regal. I am pleased to announce that new faces are going to be added to the Tag Team Division. These young men had went through many months of harsh training and cruel discipline to make themselves a potential mark for the new generation of this business. So without further ado, allow me to introduce all of you...to Alan...and Troy Evans.

Two men appeared as one was 20 years old, short dark brown hair and eyes, and the other was 18 with the same colored hair and eyes but he had shoulder length hair.

William Regal: Gentlemen, pleased to meet you.

Alan Evans : Nice to meet you too, Sir.

Troy Evans: Yeah.

William Regal: I just want to say congratulations of making this far at almost a long time during your attendance in the Performance Center and I couldn't be more impressed and proud for the both of you.

Alan Evans: *smiles*

Troy Evans: *nods*

William Regal: Now, is there anything you would love to say to the WWE Universe?

Alan Evans: Yes, we do. *clears throat* My name is Alan.

Troy Evans: And I am Troy. We are a pair of siblings that was dedicated to make a mark in the pure history of professional wrestling. For two young boys that believed to be something more greater that they can ever be, has led them here.

Alan Evans: We have known from the start that we should be here. From the Rock N' Roll Express, to Legion Of Doom, Harlem Heat,the Outsiders, the Dudleys, and even the iconic Hardy Boyz. They have risked everything to make their historic careers thrive in the WWE. Just like here in NXT, different teams want to be a part of that greatness.

Troy Evans: And we are here to place a mark in that greatness. We are more different and determined than any duo here today. Cause of one thing we always say...

The Evans: Fearless together, and Courageous together!

They then look back at Regal as they shook his hand and head back o the Performance Center.


	2. NXT Debut (NXT 0942014)

NXT Debut (NXT 09/4/2014)

It was time for the debut match of both Alan and Troy. They were hanging out by the curtain as the kickoff match is about to start.

Alan Evans: Ready, Troy?

Troy Evans: Nervous...but so hyped for this.

The brothers gave small hugs as their music starts playing.

(Scene Change)

"The Envy" plays as the brothers go out to the ramp in their debut attire. Alan wore simple black MMA fight shorts with sneakers, knee pads, and kickpads He wore black mat tape on his left hand with a armband. On his right arm, he wore mat tape from his hand to his forearm. For Troy, he wears simple black tights and kickpad boots. On both of his arms, he wore black mat tape on both his hands, an elbow pad on his right arm, and a short arm sleeve on his left forearm and elbow.

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, making their NXT debut! From the Jersey Shore, Alan and Troy Evans!

The boys go around as they high fived the crowd and went into the ring.

"Rebellion" plays as their opponents have came out. The undefeated NXT Tag Team Champions themselves. The team that shall rise. The Ascension.

Announcer: And their opponents, they are the NXT Tag Team Champions, Viktor and Konnor, the Ascension!

Both Alan and Troy stayed at their corner as Ascension got into the ring, raised their titles high, and looked at the boys.

(Match Start)

The bell rings as Alan and Viktor are the first ones in the ring. They start first with a Collar and Elbow Tie Up, Viktor goes for an Arm Wrench, but Alan counters with a Front Roll, Front Flip Kip Up, and into an Arm Drag. Alan runs off the ropes, but Viktor catches him with a Shoulder Block. Viktor does the same but Alan Drops Down, Leap Frogs, and hits a Running Jumping Back Elbow To Viktor. Alan tags in Troy as the brothers but a Double Roundhouse Kick to the midsection, and hits a Standing Double Stomp/ Elbow Drop Combo. Troy with the cover. 1...2- Viktor kicks out.

Troy gets Viktor up, takes him to the corner, hits a Knife Edge Chop. Another Chop for good measure. But Viktor catches the arm, puts Troy to the corner, and hits endless Rapid Punches as the referee stops him at the count of 4. Viktor brings him to his corner, tag to Konnor, and they assault Troy with a Running Clotheline and a Running Body Avalanche. Konnor picks him up and into a Scoop Slam. Cover. 1...2...Troy kicks out.

As Konnor mercilessly beats up Troy, he tries to go for Alan, but caught him with a hanging Enzuigiri. And Troy with a Poison Frankensteiner! Viktor gets into the ring, but Troy with a Dropkick. As the Ascension are outside, the brothers look at each other...

The Evans: Fear Dive!

Off the ropes...Double Triangle Cross Plancha! Troy gets Konnor back to the ring. Alan hooks the head, but Viktor pushes him to the barricade, and with a Big Boot! And Konnor! Huge Chokeslam to Troy! Tag to Viktor! Setting Troy up! Fall Of Man! The cover! 1...2..3!

(Match End)

Announcer: Here are your winners, the NXT Tag Team Champions, The Ascension!

Even though this match was a loss for the Evan Brothers, but they sure had a great taste of what it feels to be in NXT. Both of them rolled out of the ring as they helped each other on their shoulders and walked backstage to the Locker Room as they watched the rest of the show.


End file.
